


Another loss, another win

by GoForGoals



Series: Losing and winning [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: BVB loses against Lisbon, too. Will Erik be there for Marco again? - Sequel to "Losing and Winning".Part 2 of the Series "Losing and winning": Benfica Lissabon - Dortmund, 14.2.2017, 1:0





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts), [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> My dear readers, I couldn't resist the temptation to write a sequel to "Losing and Winning" after BVB's defeat against Lisbon. I hope that you will like it, feedback is precious for me. :-)
> 
> I want to dedicate this sequel to the lovely persons who left a comment on "Losing and Winning". It wasn't easy to be back with an one-shot after a long time of not updating anything. So thank you very much for supporting me! :-*

0:1.  
  
Another loss. Uncountable chances they missed and on top a penalty they couldn’t use.  
  
This time, Marco doesn’t even feel anything. They have been the better team, they have fought and still it hasn’t been enough. He was disappointed and angry when their trainer substituted him but now, after a night of sleep, he’s just numb and paralyzed.  
  
With all of his heart, he had hoped that this season would finally be his, probably the last season he would play together with Auba in one team. Their squad is superb and yet they have been losing against teams they should beat while sleeping.  
  
Their flight back home goes by quietly, there’s not much talking in the plane. The loss weighs heavily and so does the silence.  
  
But there is one important sentence when he is about to leave the aircraft, whispered in his ear in passing.

„Tonight in my flat?“ Erik breathes straight-faced and before Marco can even answer, he’s gone.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Of course he will show up at Erik’s place. Their last encounter - and their last loss - has been only some days ago. He has finally digested the match against Darmstadt but he can’t forget the memories of his first time with a man. Marco wants more, he wants to feel Erik again. He would want that even if they had won their Champions League match.  
  
And now he is prepared. He knows what is expecting him - Erik’s gorgeous body, his amazing skills when it comes to love-making. Their cuddling afterwards. Marco hopes that he is allowed to stay overnight, to sleep in Erik’s strong arms. That’s what he wants, more than goals on the pitch.  
  
After arriving at home, he takes a long shower and gets dressed with care. He chooses his favorite jeans and a slim shirt. Not that the clothes will remain on his body for a long time, but he wants Erik to find him attractive and desirable.  
  
He’s already half-hard on his way to Erik’s flat. He hasn’t texted him beforehand because he is sure that Erik knows that he will show up anyway. There’s a silent understanding between them, a sexual tension, but also more than that.  
  
Probably something akin to love.  
  
Marco smiles when he parks the car in front of Erik’s house. He cannot wait to feel Erik’s touches again, his hands and his tongue upon his skin. His dick inside him, fucking him to completion.  
  
When Erik opens the door with the same smile Marco must be showing, the blond smells his addicting after-shave, he hears the door falling shut and then he senses Erik’s lips upon his. Finally.

„I knew that you would come,“ Erik whispers against Marco’s stubble, „and I’m glad that you are here.“ He ruffles Marco’s hair and for once, the blond doesn’t care that his quiff is now a mess.

„I want you,“ Marco says the next best thing that comes up his mind, and it’s probably the most appropriate statement in this situation.

Erik chuckles pleased. „You will have me, don’t worry.“  
  
  
***  
  
  
They don’t even lose time with drinking water or talking about the match, in the next moment Marco finds himself pushed against the wall, Erik’s tongue in his mouth, licking and stroking.

„Get this damn shirt off,“ the brunet murmurs, both hands slipping underneath the fabric.  
  
Marco hastily rips the shirt off his chest, his breathing ragged. He hopes that Erik remembers what has turned him on the last time they have done this, and his teammate doesn’t disappoint him.

„Here we go,“ Erik whispers before he blows over Marco’s already erected nipples.

„God yes,“ the blond moans, his head falling back against the wall.

The next minutes are a constant onslaught on the two nubs, there’s licking and sucking, stroking and gentle biting, until Marco considers coming alone from these caresses.

„I need to lie down,“ he gasps, his legs slowly, but steadily giving in. „You’re driving me crazy, babe.“  
  
The nickname has again come out of his mouth naturally and hell, Erik is a babe. Especially like this, cheeks red, lips wet, his tongue dancing around the sensitive parts of Marco’s body.  
  
„Bedroom,“ Erik decides, taking the lead, lazily throwing away his shirt while walking. His skin is shining and smooth and Marco shivers in anticipation. He so needs Erik to fuck him senseless.

„Do you mind if I’m taking the fast road?“ Erik twinkles when they have reached his bedroom, making short work with his remaining clothing. „These clothes are disturbing me.“

„Same here,“ Marco gasps, torn between the urge to also undress himself and the lust to watch Erik’s naked body.  
  
This time it’s Erik who slumps onto the bed first, stretching himself out on the mattress like a purring tomcat who waits for attention. „I’m all yours“, Erik encourages Marco, and he doesn’t need to say it twice.  
  
Out of a sudden moment of courage, Marco crawls over him and shyly kisses his nipples, trying to give him back the same pleasure he has already received.

„That’s good,“ Erik pants, and Marco moves lower until he has reached Erik’s rock-hard dick. No, he has never done that before, but tonight is definitely the right time for a start. He swallows and places a kiss onto Erik’s shaft, hearing how his lover takes in the air sharply. „You don’t have to,“ Erik mutters, but it’s half a groan and so Marco continues.  
  
He gives Erik’s hardness more pecks, slightly intimidated from its size. Once the skin is wet from his spit and Erik’s precome, Marco decides to go all in, wrapping his lips around the tip.

„Marco,“ Erik moans in response, „please, keep doing that. You have no idea how long I have waited for this.“  
  
There’s a message his lover is sending him with this sentence but Marco can’t grab it, he’s too focused on his task. Maybe he should also suck at Erik’s dick or try to use his tongue? No sooner thought than done, the blond puts his plan into action.

Erik whimpers with every motion Marco makes, he’s wriggling, but suddenly, he withdraws.  
  
„Did I do anything wrong?“ Marco stammers, afraid that he has made a wrong move.  
  
„No, love,“ Erik pants while a warm wave rolls through Marco’s body when he hears the nickname, „but I have something else in mind.“  
  
The last time they have done this, what Erik has had in mind has been perfect, and so Marco lets him take the lead. „Lay down on your front,“ Erik pleads gently. The blond obeys and hears rummaging sounds, a bottle being opened, and he waits for the chill touch of lube-covered fingers on his butt.  
  
Instead, he smells another, fragrant liquid and warm hands kneading his shoulders. Erik starts to massage his back and Marco writhes on the sheets in pleasure. He’s on fire, giving in to every touch, sighing and moaning into the cushion underneath him. And finally, he can’t take it anymore.

„Fuck me,“ he groans, „you need to do something, I’m burning alive.“  
  
Erik chuckles again and kisses Marco’s butt cheek. „I fear that you still might be sore from the last time,“ he says, „let me have a look if I can take the responsibility for another round of sex.“  
  
Indeed, Marco has felt the aftermaths of their love-making for one or two days but he’s sure that he’s good to go again. „Please, Erik, don’t make me beg,“ he answers.

„Up on all fours, love,“ he hears Erik responding, „I really want to have a look.“  
  
It’s a bit embarrassing to present himself to his lover like this, but Marco is so in need that he follows the plea and supports his body on his limbs. Erik is kneeling behind him, rubbing circles over his butt cheeks, before he spreads them.  
  
Feeling the cool air on his entrance has Marco whimpering in seconds. That’s not all, however, because he suddenly feels something else. „FUCK!“ he cries out loudly. This can’t be true... is this... Erik’s tongue?!  
  
Marco bites into his arm to not scream. He can’t think straight anymore, Erik is not only licking his hole, but also blowing every reasonable idea inside his brain away. All Marco can do is to whine into the cushion and to muffle his noises when Erik starts to spread him open with his tongue.  
  
Sensing his dick in his ass has been amazing but this... is driving him insane. „More, Erik, more,“ he mutters into the cushion, „fuck me, please.“  
  
Marco is sure that he doesn’t need any preparation, he knows that Erik can thrust into him with one push tonight. He waits for the drawer to be opened, for the lube to be put on his entrance; but he waits in vain.

„Still sore,“ Erik regrets playfully, „I’m sorry.“  
  
„What!!!!!!“ Marco exclaims indignantly, „are you kidding? Erik, tell me that you are kidding, I...“ he adds in despair, his dick so hard that it hurts.  
  
„Turn around,“ his lover orders, „I think that I have to make other plans, then.“  
  
Shuddering, Marco flops over on his back, his manhood standing in the air like an accusation. Erik crawls over him and Marco closes his eyes, anticipating that Erik will blow him. Not that he would mind, it’s only that...

„ERIK, fuck, fuck, fuck!“ Marco’s eyes fly open when he realizes what his lover is really doing. There was the sound of a rubber package being opened and now there’s a condom, and Erik’s fingers rolling it over Marco’s length skillfully.  
  
Marco can’t say anything, his brain still processing what is happening, he stares at the bottle of lube and at the liquid Erik is spreading over Marco’s dick that is wrapped in latex now.

„What? And how?“ he eventually croaks out, earning a mischievous grin from Erik.  
  
„I want you to fuck me,“ Erik breathes, „this way.“ With these words, he steadies Marco’s dick in his hand and slowly sinks down on it.

Finally, a reasonable thought crosses the blond’s mind. „Wait, I need to prepare you!“ Although he is doing this for the very first time, he doesn’t want to cause his lover any discomfort.

„You don’t have to,“ Erik gasps and a hot surge of jealousy rushes through Marco. Does Erik have more lovers? Is he still wide, because... „I have already prepared myself while I waited for you,“ Erik pants, „but it would help if you would lie still. The last time I have bottomed has been a rather long time ago.“

„God, Erik,“ Marco moans, „I will do everything you need me to do, just don’t hurt yourself, take it...“ The rest of his sentence is swallowed by a groan because Marco feels how he is opening Erik up. Sensing how the tight muscle is giving in for him is so arousing that Marco fears to come from that feeling alone.

Erik stalls, apparently for both, to give himself and Marco a break, before he continues to sink down. „Can you hold me and push upwards,“ Erik asks, biting his lip. Marco is still not inside him, and he holds Erik's flanks, stroking them feverishly, before he raises his own hips and thrusts.  
  
He doesn’t know what has happened first - his dick overcoming the obstacle and intruding Erik deeply, the sharp suppressed cry his lover lets out or him sitting up instinctively and taking Erik in his arms.

„It’s okay, I have you,“ he murmurs, rocking Erik in his lap. The fear that Erik is feeling pain is outrunning his own new pleasure, and he strokes the young man softly, nuzzling his throat and entangling their fingers.

„It’s all right,“ Erik moans, “it’s just that I... forget it, it’s not important.“  
  
Marco wants to ask what he has wanted to say but Erik moves his pelvis and Marco is reminded of his dick deep inside his lover, of his passion and his lust. He sinks back on the bed, staring at Erik who is starting to glide up and down. The younger one is soon out of breath, and there’s something else Marco can’t put a finger on, not when Erik is making love to him so thoroughly.  
  
Erik’s dick is bouncing in front of Marco and he takes it in his hand, stroking Erik together with the movements of his hips. He’s sure that Erik must be on the brink, and he himself is close to coming anyway, but then Erik pulls back and lies onto the mattress on his back.

Before Marco can ask, Erik begs. „Please, cover me, be on top of me, I need to feel you completely.“  
  
Carefully, Marco obeys and crawls over his lover, shifting his weight. Erik raises his legs and grabs Marco’s dick so that he can push inside him again.  
  
The initial thrust goes deeper than Marco has planned, but maybe it’s simply Erik taking him as deep as he is able to. Automatically, they find a rhythm together, the thrusts quickly getting harder, Erik’s ankles hooked over Marco’s back.

Marco pulls him as close as possible, almost crawling inside Erik. „I need you,“ Erik whimpers, „I need you so much.“

„I’m here,“ the blond answers out of breath, sure that he will come within seconds. He knows that he is embarrassing himself with coming first, but Erik is so warm and so tight, so fucking perfect.  
  
„Marco, Marco, Marco,“ Erik is whimpering his name with every thrust and suddenly, he falls over the edge. Erik is almost silent when he comes, but Marco can feel his body contracting and he senses Erik’s seed bristling all over his belly, relieved that he can let go now too.  
  
He closes his eyes and dwells in the sensation of being a part of Erik, of thrusting into his wonderful warmth. He’s louder when he comes himself, moaning Erik’s name, calling him „babe“. The orgasm is incredible, being the one on top is incredible. Erik is incredible.  
  
Marco opens his eyes in bliss, just to see that Erik is wiping something away from his eyes hastily. His blood is running cold within an instance when he witnesses the scene. „Did I hurt you?“ he stammers, holding his breath. „I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t want to.“  
  
He pulls out and rests next to Erik hesitantly. „Listen, Erik, I really didn’t want to cause you any pain,“ Marco starts another attempt but his lover interrupts him.

„It was perfect,“ Erik says brokenly, apparently still trying to hide more tears. „That’s the problem, that it was perfect,“ he explains inaudibly.

„But why?“ Marco turns to face him, slightly relived that he hasn’t done too much wrong, but still scared about Erik’s issues.  
  
His lover needs several attempts and Marco continuously stroking his hand until he can finally utter the truth.

„The problem is that it’s not just sex for me,“ Erik whispers, his eyes facing the ceiling.  
  
„That’s your problem?“ Marco wants to make sure.  
  
Erik nods, almost imperceptible.  
  
„Hm, what do I do now,“ Marco muses softly, his hand resting at Erik’s cheek. Tenderly, he turns Erik’s head so that he has to face him. „I don’t want the man I love to be sad“, he says with a gentle voice.  
  
He waits for the realization to sink in to Erik, watching his lover’s - boyfriend’s? - eyes grow big.

„S.... sorry, what did you just say?“ Erik stutters, taken aback.  
  
„That I love you,“ Marco answers honestly. „For the moment, I might have forgotten how to score goals. But all the more I know that you are my jackpot.“

Erik sparkles. „A very happy jackpot,“ he gives back.

„A very handsome jackpot,“ Marco adds.

„A jackpot good to go again,“ Erik whispers, pulling the blanket over them, blinding out the world around. They forget about all the losses and wins, even about football, until it’s only the two of them anymore - the two of them and their love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Sides Of A Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811400) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
